


Rapid

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was startled as Sam flipped them over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapid

He was startled as Sam flipped them over. The older hunter suddenly finding himself under the considerable weight of his baby brother. Eyes meeting, Dean swallowed hard, only letting out a small noise as Sam’s hand slowly moved up under Dean’s shirt.

A small gasp was ripped from him, back arching as one of Sam’s hands pinned Dean’s above his head. Seconds later he felt the younger man’s lips on his own. His tongue begged for entrance, teasing along his brother’s lips until they parted invitingly.

Eyes fluttering closed, Dean could not help the small moan that left him. Or the groan that followed as Sam toyed with one of his nipples. He was rolling it between his thumb and finger, tugging teasingly as his eyes watched for each reaction coming from the older man.

Dean was too lost to notice really, arching and writhing at the attentions, his hardness tenting his pants as he bit his lip. The others name had become a breathless plea on his lips as he licked them between gasps. A small whine followed close after as Sam’s hand left his chest, skating down slowly to where the tightness in Dean’s pants indicated how much he needed him.

How much he wanted this.

“Sammy…please…” his nails scraped along the back of Sam’s hand where he could reach at least. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath as he closed his eyes, a low almost nasal whine leaving him as he chewed on his lip. “Sammy…” his hips bucked, and the younger hunter dragged down his pants teasingly slow. His tongue dragging along the length of Dean’s cock. Teasing the head. “Sam…Sam…”

When the entire shaft was taken into his baby brother’s mouth a low cry erupted from his lips, bucking up insistently. Eyes closed in ecstasy as the others lips worked him in ways only Sam could. Only Sam knew all the spots that had Dean in an undulating mess of moans and breathless pleas.

Only he could really get Dean off in mere minutes, spilling into his mouth until he was left in a sated mess on the floor. Panting as his bare chest moved rapidly with each breath he took. Bowed legs relaxed on either side of his brother as he calmed his rapidly beating heart.


End file.
